


Surprise Kiss

by Champagne- and- Chocolate (ArcaneContracts)



Series: Sun and Moon Prompts [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: And work better when I only have to keep one char in set character, Domestic Fluff, Edited, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluff, Sappy, Shameless Oc shipping, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Kissing, because i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneContracts/pseuds/Champagne-%20and-%20Chocolate
Summary: Prompt : Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss Person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them down for a real kiss.





	Surprise Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt : Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss Person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide eyed B who pulls them down for a real kiss.

Gladion wasn't entirely sure what had pulled him out of the blissful oblivion of sleep that morning , it could have been any number of things. He was a horribly light sleeper and even the softest sound could wake him up. It was an awful trait that he'd cursed since childhood. He'd lost many hours of sleep during the rainy season when the Paradise was battered by seemingly endless thunderstorms ( and Lillie's petrified cries , when she inevitably crawled into bed with him , terrified of the bright flashes and earthshaking cracks of thunder). But, whatever the cause was really didn't matter , what mattered was the the fact that he was wide awake at six in the morning and he couldn't get back to sleep no matter what he did.

The blond puffed a weary sigh, rolled over on his back and begrudgingly accepted the fact that he was going to be stuck staring at the ceiling until it was an "acceptable" time to head to his office. 

Now, normally he wouldn't have cared what time it was , he'd had sleeping problems for years and was used to getting up and staying up no matter what ungodly hour he'd woken up at. But, things were a bit different now that his girlfriend was living with him. Aleia constantly got on his case about his deplorable sleeping habits. She insisted , that just because he was awake it didn't mean he had to get up , 'because for fuck's sake it's 4 am Glad get your ass back in this bed or so help me!'. She had then proceeded to ban him from going to his office before at least 8:30 , murmuring ' Staying in bed with me till the sun comes up isn't going to kill you Baby Boo' under her breath. 

A fond wry smile tugged at the blond's lips as he turned to look at the aforementioned woman who was laid out beside him , his smile widening as he took in her messy visage.

Aleia was sprawled out on her back with one arm flopped above her head and the other was tangled in her shirt in such a way that had pushed it up to about her sternum. The early morning sunlight highlighting both the freckles and ,the goosebumps that were quickly raising along the creamy brown  mostly flat plane of her stomach and down her bare legs. The blankets were in a tangled mess around her ankles and her thick curly rose quartz coloured hair had mostly come loose from the ponytail she'd pulled it into and was spread messily over her pillow , a sizeable chunk of it having somehow made it's way into her open mouth. She looked like someone had just up and knocked her out flat. And , while it wasn't the most attractive sight in the world , Gladion didn't ever want to wake up to the sight of anyone else passed out beside him. 

The blond's smile turned sappy as he reached out and tugged the soggy chunk of hair out of her mouth , before gently brushing his thumb over her cheekbone. Aleia's mouth drifted closed and her lips pulled into a soft smile as she sleepily nuzzled into his touch and signed happily.  And , damn if that didn't make the blond positively melt into a useless puddle of goo. He pulled his hand back and leant foreward to carefully kiss her cheek.

But, what Gladion hadn't been counting on was Aleia rolling toward him and instead of kissing her cheek he ended up kissing her straight on the mouth.

The blond turned bright red the moment he realized what had happened and pulled back so fast he almost gave himself whip lash. He braved a glance down at the pinkette , hoping that maybe he hadn't woken her up. But his hopes were quickly dashed when he met her wide eyed stare. She was looking at him like he'd grown a second head , her gold flecked blue eyes still glazed over with sleep. 

" I-I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean for that to happen! I was just , I was trying to.... Dammit!" Gladion sputtered , face turning an almost alarming shade of purple.

Aleia blinked a few times, trying to shake off the last lingering dregs of sleep as she stared into her boyfriend's rapidly purpling face. She really ought to say something before the poor man passed out , but she was far too giddy about what had just happened. Gladion wasn't one for spontaneous shows of affection. That was more up her alley, (just because she loved to watch him go bright red) so it made them all the more special when they happened.

But, the pinkette was quickly snapped out of her joyful haze when said blond moved to flee the room.

Gladion was more than panicking at this point , she was just staring at him vacantly, not saying a word. And he was convinced that he'd royally screwed up. She was probably furious at him, she loved her sleep and he'd just up and woken her up for no reason at all. (Which was partly her fault but he wasn't thinking clearly). He moved to roll himself off the bed and seek shelter somewhere safe before she came to her senses and started yelling, when one of Aleia's hands shot up and latched onto his arm.

" Oh no you don't! You aren't going anywhere boo!" Aleia cried , smirking triumphantly as she caught the blond off guard , yanked him back over top of her then kissed him hard, muffling any possible protests about her manhandling him and twined her fingers through his soft long hair.

Gladion tensed then melted into the kiss , a pleased hum escaping him as he tangled a hand in her wild curls. His weight and heat were comforting and , if she was feeling up to being honest, she would have been content to just lay beneath him all day. ( Not that that would ever happen . Her boo was far too much of a workaholic to laze about all day when he could be doing something productive).

Finally, the need for air forced them to separate and Gladion rested his forehead against her's , a dazed lovestruck grin spreading across his face. A sure match to the sappy smile Aleia could feel tugging at her own , still tingling , lips.

"Well, good morning handsome" Aleia murmured huskily, delighting in the bright red blush slowly creeping over the tips of his ears and down his neck. He was so damn easy to fluster, they'd been together for five years and he still turned fire engine red whenever she unexpectedly kissed him or called him handsome. (But, she thought it was adorable and strove to turn him red whenever possible..... Which probably wasn't good for him but , oh well).

"G-good morning" He mumbled back shyly , unable to meet her eyes.

The pinkette chuckled and brushed her thumb over a cherry red cheek. As much as she loved to tease and generally torment the blond, she did love him dearly . He made her days brighter, made staying in Alola, staying Champion, worth it, and she wouldn't trade him for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I do shamelessly ship my Sun and Moon Oc with Gladion and I just can't bring myself to use Moon in place of her . In this fic both Aleia and Gladion are both 21 . Because I headcannon them both at 16 in the actual game . 
> 
> So , well I hope whoever bothers to read this enjoys it . If not oh well :) no skin off my back.
> 
> (Did a little bit of editing)


End file.
